The Guilt is Necessary
by becoolsodapop73
Summary: AU after the rape. What if Dick had discovered Veronica in the spare bedroom and convinced Lamb to take her seriously about the rape. Together they had found the rapist- Cassidy. Along the way they proved that Veronica is a Mars once and for all and Lianne left. Now. Dick, Logan, Duncan and Veronica are trying to salvage their lives in a world of secrets, murder and guilt .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N This story is completely AU after Lilly's death. On the morning after her rape, Veronica was discovered by Dick. He took her to see Sheriff Lamb, and because, in my story, Lamb stayed loyal to Keith, he helps them track down the rapist- Cassidy Cassablancas.

Disclaimer- I don't own Veronica Mars, if I did I wouldn't be sitting in my room writing fanfiction about it, would I? I would be out with Jason Dohring!

Logan's POV

I just wanted to see her. To look into those passionate, inquisitive, sparkling, sapphire eyes and apologise. Not just for my psychotic behaviour when she needed me most, but for what… what happened to her. I knew she had been spending a lot of time with Dick, which probably meant she didn't blame him, but if not, who does she blame? I wouldn't blame _her _if she blamed me.

That's when I spotted her, her normally shiny, princess locks cut short and uneven, and her innocent doe eyes clouded with grief, pain and resentment. To her right, a blonde surfer walked alongside her. They were laughing, her usual girlish giggle, was raw from crying, and his usual raucous chuckle, strained with concern. As they reached the doors to the school they both hesitated when seeing the looks they were receiving: guilty and sympathetic for her, and surprised and confused for him.

"Yo! Dick!" I called from my place in the school corridor.

He looked confused, but nodded his head in recognition.

He waited as I walked up to them. I tried to read Ronnie's expression, but she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Hey man, how've you been?" Dick finally said.

"Same old, same old, you?"

They both looked at me in disbelief, SHIT, the trial, I forgot that it was his brother that raped V.

A/N I have another story on a website called Watt pad, if you want to read it click the link below (it's a Percy Jackson story)

5281912-the-mark-of-athena


	2. Chapter 2

A/N In this story Cassidy committed suicide when he couldn't tale the guilt of what he had done to Veronica. This happened at the end of their sophomore year. There will be no Bus Crash. They are putting Cassidy's case on trial even though he is dead.

Chapter 2-

Dick's POV

The tension was killing me. I could tell that Logan wanted to talk to Ronnie but no way in hell was I going to leave her with that jackass. Contrary to popular opinion, I am not an idiot, horny, surfer that will just do whatever Logan commands, and I'm sick of acting like I am to keep my friends.

The last straw was when my brother swan dived off the top of the Neptune Grand last year.

After that I realised I was kidding myself. I didn't have friends. I had acquaintances that tolerated me at the most. I realised that my only true friend was Veronica. She could have blamed me, hated me for her rape. I _am_ after all the reason she was drugged, and consequently raped. But she saw I was hurting, she saw the loss and grief in my eyes and didn't question my morals, she just sat and held me while I cried. She didn't try to make me feel better, or to use any of those over used phrases like "I'm sorry" or "It's going to be okay", because she knew it wasn't going to be okay, and she respected me enough to not try and pretend that it was.

Over the summer we had developed an understanding. We would be there for each other because, who we were kidding, we didn't have anyone else. Her best friend had murdered, and my friends might as well have been for all the help they offered after my brother's death, and eventual 'arrest'.

Do you know how hate begins? It starts with a few thoughts that you dismiss immediately, and then without your realisation, the thoughts manifest in your brain and eat out all the love, trust and devotion. Then all you're left with is an enormous ball of boiling, seething hate inside you, and also they overpowering loyalty that can be so easily given to anyone that shows you affection in your time of hate. But, there is another emotion that normally goes unnoticed. It's guilt. The nagging sensation permanently buried in your brain. The What ifs. What if I had been there for him, a better brother, a better friend? If I hadn't pressurised him. If I had realised what had been going on before it was too late.

If I had gotten to him before he jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N In this story Veronica and Duncan both know about the affair, but found out through a paternity test during the rape investigation that they were not related. Duncan and Veronica did not have sex at Shelley's party.

Chapter 3

Duncan's POV

I saw the three of them standing there from my locker. I don't think they realised that they had captivated the entire school's attention. Logan was staring intently at Veronica, Veronica was staring at Dick, and Dick was staring at Logan. Each stare held a completely different emotion: Logan's was of longing, Veronica's was pleading, and Dick's was murderous. It was like a life threatening staring contest.

Then, with no warning whatsoever, Veronica fell into Logan's arms and burst into tears. The entire school was silent. Then the mutterings began. "Why is she hugging _him_!", "His fathers a murderer!", "He basically raped her!", "He shouldn't be here!", "The poor girl!"

A/N In this world, they found the tapes immediately after Lilly's death, and Aaron was sentenced to death by lethal injection. The school wasn't so welcoming to Logan after that.

He was fuming. What had they done to stop the rape? They had completely followed Logan as he ostracized and tormented her last year, after Lilly's… Lilly's death.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, SLUT!" _

_Veronica carried on walking. _

"_What! That's a bit rude, I was just going to ask when your next free? I mean, I'm sure now that you have covered every club in the school, you ,might have time to pleasure us now?"_

"_Watch it Logan! You don't know what she's carrying!" Sean stage whispered._

_Veronica spun on her heel to face the group of boys. _

"_STDs" Veronica whispered, mocking him. "Yeah, coz I'm a big old SLUT!" she shouted, spun on her heal, but tripped. _

_The boys fell about in laughter and Madison Sinclair and the rest of her pose walked by, snickered and said, _

"_You know, just because you're running out of guys to sleep with, doesn't mean you have to bend over in a public place" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	4. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

From reviews I understand that some people would like to know what happened on the 'Morning After' the rape, so I have decided to create another story as a prequel. If anyone has any ideas for a name then PM me!

EttaXXX

(HPTVDLoVer)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Veronica's PoV

I knew everyone was staring at me. I also knew that I didn't care.

Logan was my friend. My confidante. My obligatory psychotic jackass. My last link to Lilly.

Even when he was my enemy he was still all those things. I knew him so well that I didn't care if he was verbally torturing me, mocking me, or letting the air out of my tires, there was always a spark in his eyes, an 'I don't really want you dead look', a bit of guilt. I knew as long as that spark was there, on the inside he was still _my _Logan.

Now, as I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his familiar, musky caramel scent, I knew the spark was there. I honestly do not know why I'm hugging him. I should hate him, but I don't. I know Dick is confused, hell, I'm confused, but the minute I saw him I needed to hug him. He was (apart from drugged up donut) the only remaining link to my life before the ra-

A link to my fairy tale life of winter formals, pool parties and shopping with my perfect best friend. I guess at the beginning having no links to that life mad everything easier, but right now, I just need a bit of it (a bit of it not high on anti-depressants) to make me feel normal again. Well, normalish.

Don't get me wrong- I love Dick, but he is equally involved in this Cassidy situation as I am, with him being his brother, and I know they look nothing alike, but, as brothers, there are some similarities, and I just can't take it.

I know it's the same for him. He has to talk to me every day knowing that it was HIS brother who did this to me. The 'boy' that they used to tease and put down. So we both need time apart some days, and I NEED Logan, because he was once my best friend.

And I miss him


	6. Author's Note

A/N IMPORTANT- I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! I HAVE BEEN DOING A FEW ONE SHOTS BUT I MISS THIS STORY AND THE PREQUEL, HOWEVER I AM BRITISH AND HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO IDEA HOW AN AMERICAN HIGH SCHOOL WORKS! CAN SOMEONE AMERICAN OR SOMEONE WHO DOES KNOW EXPLAIN IT IN A REVIEW OR A PM! IT WOULD BE A REAL HELP! THANKS!

BeCoolSodaPop73 X


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO VERONICA MARS **

Logan's POV

From the moment we pulled apart all I could see were staring faces. Some shock, some with distrust, some with disgust and some with, randomly respect. I tried to at least keep the pretence of normalcy and asked her,

"So, what do you have first period?"

"Uhh..." her speech was interrupted by a brief rustling of paper as she searched for her schedule, "Homeroom with Mr Wu in 301 then AP English in 111. You?"

"Same, I'll walk with you?"

"Sure" She replied with a look of pure amusement in her previously glassy eyes. When she saw my confused expression she nodded to the left. I laughed as I saw the gob-smacked faces of my classmates, and offered my hand to Veronica.

"Milady, may you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to class?" I bellowed with a, hopefully charming, smile.

"You may" She replied, playing along, and we walked into the fray of bemused expressions, laughing the entire way to room 301, which was, hilariously, all the way on the other side of campus.

Dick's POV

I watched the back of Logan's spiky haired head and Veronica's choppily cut blond one all the way down the hall until they turned a corner and were removed from sight. I remained standing there for a couple more minutes after the disappeared in silent frustration before realising that most of the crowd had dispersed and I was going to be late for homeroom and sprinted down the hall to room 224, worrying about Ronnie the entire way.

I burst into the room with a couple of seconds to go and attempted to muster up my usual swagger- this wasn't very hard seeing as I had still made it to homeroom before the teacher and was quite proud of myself. I spotted Casey Gant waving me over to a spare seat next to him, relieved that neither Madison nor her entourage were in my homeroom.

We sat in comfortable silence while I considered whether Logan had earned my forgiveness. On one hand, he was probably the closest thing I had to a best friend before Ronnie, and one thing I valued above all else was loyalty and-

My inner monologue was interrupted by a small, insistent hand tapping my shoulder and I turned to face a girl with blue streaks in her long brunette hair and obviously deeply intelligent blue eyes.

I closed my mouth, realising she was talking to me, and tried to focus in on what she had been saying.

"Excuse me, Dick?" she said nervously, she seemed to have a habit of biting her lip when she was nervous and it was REALLY distracting.

"Uhh...Yeah?"- I inwardly face palmed, 'Uhh', how intelligent.

"I'm Cindy, but you can call me Mac, I'm a friend of Veronicas"

"Oh yeah, I think she mentioned you a couple of times, your good with computers, right?"

"Yeah, that's me, the eternal Q to her Bond"

I let out a small chuckle.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could tell Veronica that there's a new kid called Wallace Fennell, and she's supposed to be showing him around or something, apparently she signed up for it a while ago. However, Vice Principal Clemmons says that if she doesn't feel up for it she should go seem him before the end of the day." She explained.

"Thanks Mac, yeah I'll tell her, nice to meet you anyway"

"Yeah, you too Dick" She said, smiling shyly.

As the bell rang I stealthily looked over at her schedule and saw she had French in room 423 as well. I offered to walk to class with her and she followed me out of the classroom. This day was looking up already, and I mentally cursed V for keeping her hot, smart and funny friend from me.

**A/N- I know this chapter still isn't very long, but I am at least working on it. Plus don't laugh at me if I made some horrific mistakes about the high school. Don't sue me; American TV doesn't explain EVERYTHING about High School you know? No matter how many Glee episodes someone watches. **


End file.
